Wants
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: -He wanted her, so he took her.


**Wants**

 **-He wanted her so badly, so he took her.**

* * *

How did she get into this situation? One minute she was holding a broom and sweeping and the next, she was pinned down to the floor by her cold yet highly attractive captain.

"C-Corporal…" Petra moaned as she felt his hot lips trail up and down her neck.

"Levi. When we're alone, call me by my name." He retracted his face from her neck and kissed her passionately. She inwardly sighed in contentment and kissed him back. Their clothed arousals were pressing against each other and Petra was just getting hotter and hotter. When Levi pulled away, he smirked at the lewd expression planted on her red face. He pulled her up and sat her on his lap, her back pressed against his chest as his hands wandered all around her torso. His hand stopped on her fair breast, content on the way it fit so perfectly on his hand.

"Mm." It felt amazing, the way he was groping her. He wasn't gentle though. He was squeezing her left breast so hard that a normal girl would have long complained. She loved it though. How rough he was touching her. It aroused her even more at the mere thought of him roughly pounding her. "Nn…mm, ah!"

It was obvious she was trying to keep her moans and failing to do so. Levi ripped her shirt open, not even bothering to take it off, and just pulled her bra up, enough to reveal her hardened peaks. He turned her to face him. "You look so turned on right now. Do you like it when I touch you like this?" He whispered in her ear. "Answer me."

"Yes. I want more." She said. He gripped her now bare breasts and sucked on a nipple. "Levi…." She moaned breathlessly. Her hands wandered to his neck. Levi's fingers tweaked her hardened nipple, while his tongue licked and teased the other.

Oh how she craved to have that soft appendage be clenched by her inner walls. Lecherous thoughts began to cloud her mind that she failed to notice his hand leaving her breast and slipping inside her pants.

"Your so wet Petra. Do you want me that badly?"

"Yes…"

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me… I want you to pound me so hard…" He couldn't believe such words come out of her mouth, but it filled him with such delight. He dreamed of this, he also wanted this. Yes, he longed to have this woman, the only female member of his group. He wanted to be inside her. Now.

But he also wanted it to last. So he picked the latter. Levi smirked at her sadistically. He would have her dripping on him so hard, tease her real badly before she would have him.

"We'll save the best part later." He said and Petra gasped when his hand slipped inside her panties, feeling his cold fingers press against her entrance, feeling the slick and wet area.

"Ah, yes.. Oh God." She moaned. Levi smashed his lips against her, it didn't take long for their tongues to connect.

She almost whined when his lips left her, but decided not to when he slipped her pants and underwear off of her.

"Get on my face." It was no request. But a demand. She wasted no time in placing her dripping entrance on his mouth.

"Ahh!" She screamed when his tongue abused her hole. Nothing could get better than this. "Levi! Oh don't stop please! Ah! More! More!" Petra moaned and began to rub herself on his face as his tongue lashed at her slit.

'I don't plan to.' Levi thought to himself and shoved his tongue inside her. She tasted so damn good. The taste of her nectar filled his mouth, and it drove him insane. She was clenching his tongue so tightly, and the thought of her being this tight on his cock made him even harder. Petra was rubbing herself against his face and gripping his hair so hard, as if she wanted him to stay there for a long amount of time.

"Yes! Yes, keep licking me there! Levi, your tongue feels so fucking good! Oh yeah! Ah!" Her breathless moans got even louder until she screamed, cumming all over his face. But he didn't stop there.

She hasn't even gotten over her orgasm when he began licking her again. His tongue consistently thrusting in and out of her, insistent on making her come for the second time. It didn't take long to have her screaming again.

Levi groaned when she felt her hand grip his rock hard boner, rubbing it.

"Ahh…" She moaned when his tongue left her entrance and removed herself from his face. She placed herself back on his lap, unzipping his pants and bringing them down enough to reveal his member.

Petra was taken aback. For a small person, he sure was big. The tip was covered with precum and she debated whether she would suck it and fuck him with her mouth or just shove his length inside her and get to it. She decided to ask him.

"What would you like me to do, Corporal Levi?" Petra smiled at him. He smirked at her lewd side. A side only he would get to see. Levi gripped her hips and positioned her on top of his length. She gripped the shaft, aligning it properly to her hole, stroking him fast while doing so.

Then it happened. The Lance corporal finally felt her hot young twatt around his pulsating dick.

And did it feel good.

Petra started riding him fast, screaming his name. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her down to meet his lips. Their kiss was full of her wanton moans, the sound vibrating on his lips as his tongue battled hers once again.

The need of oxygen interrupted the. Rather, Petra's need. She pulled away breathing hard, her hips continued to row on his shaft.

He looked up at the goddess above him, haphazardly dressed, her shirt still on, bra pushed up, the only thing taken off of her was her pants. Her face expressed such lustful desires. Her breasts bouncing. It was such an erotic sight.

"Petra…" He let out a quiet moan, "So tight…" Sitting up, he gripped her hips and thrust himself upwards. Did she just come? He didn't bother knowing as he pounded her, putting all his pent up sexual frustrations to his thrusts. His mouth leveled to her ear. "You like that right? You keep tightening around me and cumming all over me." His words pushed more juices out of her as she kept moaning. She felt a harsh sting on her butt cheeks. Levi continuously spanked her ass and whispering dirty words in her ear. "Who you belong to, Petra?"

"You! Levi! I'm yours!"

"Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Ah… yes! I love it!" Another slap on her cheeks. Petra moaned in pleasure and pain.

"You feel so good, Petra. Your so tight around my dick. Scream my name baby."

"Levi!"

All of a sudden, he just stopped. "…Levi?" Petra looked at him, confused. There was no way he was going to leave it like this right? He hasn't even came once yet!

She let out a gasp when he turned her over to her knees, him at her rear. She felt his tip rubbing against her entrance before shoving himself in once again. He harshly slammed himself inside her, sending both of them in a frenzy.

"Shit… Almost there…"

"Ah, ah! Levi, ah! Come inside me!"

"Petra….!"

His grip on her hips began to tighten as his already vigorous thrusts became harder. Petra felt him throb and the next thing she knew, warm semen was filling her up. Levi continued to empty himself inside her, his thrusts starting to slow down as he lets out a loud groan.

"Levi…." She whispers when he takes himself out, she turned to face him and he plants a soft kiss on her lips. Sighing, she smiled affectionately at him, "Thanks for that." He answered by pulling her against him even tighter. Leaving soft kisses on her neck and occasionally on her lips. "Ne, Levi?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

This time, a long, passionate kiss answered her.

* * *

 **I haven't written a lemon in years, so please forgive me if I sucked at this fic. I am sorry.**

 **Whelp there's my first fic for 2016 :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


End file.
